topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Sasuke Uchiha (Part II/Shippūden)
|-| Hebi Sasuke= |-| Post Timeskip Curse Mark Level 2= Origin: '''Naruto '''Alias/Aka: Sasuke of the Sharingan Classification: Human ninja, Missing-nin, Rikudo (user of the power of the 6 paths) Threat level: Demon+ || Demon+, Dragon- with Kirin || Dragon- || Maoh || God- Age: '''15-17 '''Gender: '''Male '''Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Taijutsu Adept, Expert Shuriken, Kunai user and katana user, Chakra Manipulation (Through which he can walk on any surface and perform various jutsus), Shapeshifting, Duplication, Chakra Projection, Fire Manipulation (An elite Katon user), Precognition (Via the Sharingan's ability to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body), Can see through illusions, Illusion Reversal (Can reverse illusions casted on him), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Power Mimicry (Can copy ninjutsu, genjutsu and the fighting style of his opponent), Statistics Amplification (the power of the Cursed Seal allows him to utilize the planet's natural energy and use it to power up her jutsu and physical stats), Aura (Type 3, Intimidated Sai with a mere glance), Absorption (Type 4, Absorbed Orochimaru and his power inside his body) || All previous abilities along with Healing (Power of White Snake enhances his natural healing capabilities), Summoning (Snakes), Limited Body Control and Animal Manipulation (Can spawn snakes from his hands and other body parts at will and use them in battles) || All previous abilities except Healing, Body Control and Animal Manipulation (Curse mark and remanants of Orochimaru were removed from Sasuke's body after his fight with Itachi), More potent Fire Manipulation (Amaterasu), Summoning (Gained a new summoning hawk), Statistics Amplification (All of his previous jutsus, especially Genjutsu, were empowered further with activation of Mangekyō Sharingan), Can make an Etheral Warrior like creature (Susano'o ) with his chakra around himself which acts like a barrier and can be used both offensively and defensively || All previous abilities but empowered, Perfect Susanoo || All previous abilities along with Enhanced Senses (Summonings and user have shared vision. Rinnegan can see through invisible barriers), Summoning via Animal Path (Can summon a Giant Drill-Beaked Bird for flight purposes, a Giant Multi-Headed Dog which can split apart, when struck, into individual dogs that can then merge back together, a Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon which can blend with its surroundings and rendering itself invisible to naked eye, a Giant Panda which can be used as a defensive barricade for its summoner, a Giant Crustacean which is capable of using water based techniques, a Giant Ox, Rhino and Centipede whom can destroy large structures with their sheer strength alone), Body Control (Can grow 4 additional arms and 2 additional faces, as well as a folded, serrated blade-like sash around their waist if needed. Can turn various parts of its body into a weapon) and Explosion Manipulation (Rinnegan allows the user to modify their body to store different ranges of firearms; such as firing their forearms as long-range projectiles or pull them off to reveal and fire a cluster of segmented missiles at targets, or shoot energy beams) via Asura Path, Mind Reading and Soul Manipulation (Can read the mind of any target by placing his hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body) via Human Path, Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people. He also uses it to repel jutsus away from himself, essentially dissipating them), Limited Leviation, Telekinesis and Sealing via Deva Path, Chakra Absorption via Pretha Path (Can absorb Chakra of any form), Resurrection via Naraka Path (Can restore back any Path's body that has been destroyed back to its prime. Can also ressurect a body but at the cost of his own life), Can create chakra chains that bind and restrict the power of anyone they make contact with, can create black chakra recievers which restrict (or paralyze) movements of whoever they pierce, and potentially control their movements Physical strength: City level striking (Sliced through Yamato's wood dome) || At least city level striking strength, higher with curse mark || At least Mountain level striking with lightning infused strikes, much higher with Susanoo || At least Small Planet level striking with Perfect Susanoo (Equal to SO6P Naruto) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: '''City (Orochimaru claimed that 3 tail Kyuubi Naruto is not even in the same league as that of Sasuke. Intimidated Sai with a mere glare. Suppressed Kyuubi's power alone, something even Naruto was not capable of and even surprised Kurama. Broke through Yamato's wood dome. Naruto also outright admitted Sasuke was stronger than him) || At least City (Absorbed Orochimaru and grew more stronger than before), likely Mountain with his curse mark (Could overpower Itachi's katon with it), higher with Kirin (Damaged Itachi while he was using Susanoo and destroyed a mountain) || At least Mountain, likely Island with Susanoo || At least Country (His Perfect Susanoo is on par with Bijuu Naruto), continent with senjutsu (Could fight Juubito along with Naruto) || At least Small Planet (Fought SO6P Naruto to standstill) '''Durability: At least Town (Should at least be on par with base Naruto, who can tank outputs like this while training) || At least City || At least Mountain with Susanoo || At least Country, Continent with Senjutsu || Small Planet Speed: At least Massively hypersonic (Easily kept up with Sai, Yamato, Naruto and Sakura simultaneously) || Massively Hypersonic+ (Fought the likes of Deidara and Itachi) || At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Could parry strikes from Killer B) || At least Massively Hypersonic+ || Relativistic Intelligence: 'At least very high. Is highly gifted overall, a prodigy among an already prodigious clan and effectively a battle genius. 'Stamina: Very high. Should be comparable to base Naruto Range: '''Melee physically, extended melee to dozens of meters with katana, weapons and katons and lightning release || Couple of kilometers with some of his katons and Kirin || Same as before with addition of Indura's arrow || Dozens of kilometers || Hundreds of kilometers '''Weakness: '''None notable || Curse Mark uses alot of chakra and puts a tremendous toll on his body. Kirin needs a bit of prep before it is usable || '''Standard equipment: His katana (a Chokuto), kunai, shuriken, strings, explosive tags, scrolls for more weapon summoning Keys: Post-Timeskip Base || Hebi Sasuke || Taka Sasuke || EMS Sasuke || Six Paths Sasuke Category:Naruto Category:Character Category:Male Category:Co-protagonist Category:Threat level Demon Category:MHS speeds Category:Energy manipulator Category:Shapeshifter Category:Summoner Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Knife user Category:Chain/String/Whip user Category:Swordsman Category:Explosives user Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Flying Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Threat level God Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Earth element manipulator Category:Water element manipulator Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Gravity manipulator Category:Artificial/Synthetic element manipulator Category:Teleport Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Current Threat level: God